They Bring Me To You
by DarkSillhouette
Summary: AU: What if Erica never left and Arizona still joined the staff at Seattle Grace Mercy West? Enough said. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**AN: So keep in mind that this is AU, and even though there will be some natural correlation with people and events, not EVERYTHING will be the same. I have been thinking about this story for a while, and was gonna wait until I was finished "The Road to the Bellagio" before I started to write it. But I need to take a break from that story so that the ending will be worth the read. Don't worry, I won't forget about it. So here's the beginning of my latest trip inside my head. Let me know what you think. Like? Dislike? Suggestions? Also, please forgive me for anymistakes. NO BETA. :(**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**L**

* * *

Chpt 1

Callie's POV

"So do you think you'll be out of surgery on time tonight Cal?" Erica Hahn's voice bellowed from behind my half closed bedroom door.

"I should be done by 7" I replied as I continued to go about our regular morning routine. Erica usually took her time getting ready, while I, foolishly, made our coffee and whatever else she wanted on that particular day. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind making her breakfast. She was my girlfriend and had been for the last 6 months, and I liked doing things for her.

"Well the reservations are for 8, so if you think your going to be late can you let me know so I can cancel them" Erica said as she finally emerged from my room and proceeded to get her charts together. "Oh babe, I don't have time for coffee this morning. I have an early consult with the new Peds surgeon and I don't want to be late"

Not surprised, I thought to myself, as I turned and emptied her cup of caffene into the sink. The last few weeks she had been busier than usual. I was suprised she had found the time to make dinner plans for us tonight.

"Its ok" I said as I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. "Maybe we can have coffee this afternoon?"

"If I have time" Erica leaned in and kissed my cheek quickly then pulled out of my embrace as she continued to get her things together.

"Good Morning Dr. Hahn. Callie." Christina said as she walked into the kitchen and started filling a bowl with cereal. "Is there anything you need from me today Dr. Hahn because I can skip breakfast and go right in if you want me to"

"No Yang" Erica said with irritation in her voice. "I have Karev on my service this week so unless he royally screws up, I won't be needing you."

"Oh. Ok. Thank you Dr. Hahn" Christina sunk into her bowl in defeat, while giving me sad puppy dog eyes.

"What did I tell you about having her call you Dr. Hahn, Erica?" I look to my girlfriend who is now searching our apartment for our keys.

"What?" She makes no effort to meet my eyes, as her search ends and she heads for the door. "I am still her superior Cal, even if she is your roommate and I spend all my time here. I don't want to cross that line of professionalism"

"But seriously Erica.." I realise my voice sounds pouty, and I am thankfully cut off by my roommate.

"Its okay Cal. I respect Dr. Hahn's wishes" Christina continues to play with her cheerios as I suddenly feel some resentment towards my girlfriend. Since we have been dating, things pretty much had been as close to perfect as they could get. But seeing my friend go into her dark place made me a little angry.

"I'll page you if I have time for coffee Cal. Yang" Erica acknowledges Christina as she closes the apartment door behind her.

"I'm so sorry about that Christina" I turn back to my her and try to think of something that will cheer her up. "I have told Erica a million times to cut you some slack, but she won't budge."

"Yeah Yeah. I don't mind Cal, I just want her to let me in on a surgery once and a while. I feel like I don't even know what a heart feels like anymore, let alone looks like" Christina pushes her uneaten breakfast aside and plops her head down on the counter. And then it hit me.

"Wait" I say moving towards her and pulling her torso off our counter top. She flails like a rag doll, as I have to use my wait to steady her against me. "Erica has been preparing for a transplant surgery for weeks now, and I think I know a way you can get in on it"

Christina suddenly finds her own strength again, as she no longer needs me to be her puppeteer.

"I'm listening" Her eyes are wide as she pulls her cereal back towards her and begins to finally eat the little circles rather than play with them.

"So the transplant is actually for a 12 year old girl, which means that the Peds surgeon will most certainly be involved" I start pacing back and forth in front of the island "Thankfully, we have a new Peds surgeon on staff and I am pretty sure they haven't been here long enough to know your history with children"

Christina hated kids. She actually tried to convince the last head of Peds that a 6 year old with the flu actually needed their appendix out. Lets just say, it didn't go over well, and I am pretty sure Christina wasn't aloud withing 50 feet of the Peds wing doors for quite sometime.

"Cal" Christina started to look a little defeated again as she put her bowl back down on the counter.

"Now wait" I quickly say "If you can get to them this morning, welcome them to the hospital, throw in a little charm..." The look of fear sets in on her facial features "Yes. Charm Yang. Its not that hard I promise. Oh wait..." I have an even better thought as I grab my laptop from the coffee table. "Let google them and find our everything about their career, that way you can impress them with you vast knowledge of their accomplishments"

"If I didn't think you would get all hot and bothered I would kiss you right now" She said as she pulled the computer in front of her, nearly knocking her cereal to the floor. "Ok. So whats their name?"

Good question. I had no idea what their name was, which was puzzling to me because the hospital was a gossip factory and production was at an all time high this month.

"I have no idea" I let my weight fall against the back counter and start racking my brain. "I know Erica mentioned it last night. I know their female, I just can't remember her name..."

"Here" Christina almost screamed as I looked to the screen. "New head of Paediatric surgery named at prominent Seattle hospital" Thanks to the google gods, and Christina's functioning brain this morning, we had our answer.

"Who names their kid Arizona?" Christina scoffs as her eyes furiously scan the article for any information that would help her. I can't help but giggle to myself thinking about how much fun Mark was gonna have with this one. Arizona, The United STATE of Peds.

"Wow Callie" Christina says as she instinctively reaches for the box of cheerios and proceeds to shovel hands fulls in her mouth like popcorn. "This girl is good. She graduated Harvard Med at the top of her class, she's won almost every award that their is to win.." she mumbles as pieces of cheerios start flying on to my laptop. "..and holy McHottness."

She continues to scroll to reveal a picture of our newest surgeon, and was she ever right. I moved closer to the screen, while trying to avoid the remance of Christinas flying breakfast. This girl was hot. Very hot. Her peircing blue eyes almost jumped off the screen, and I almost felt like a giddy school girl having her first crush.

"Now that's the kind of girl that would make me jump on the last train to Sapphicville" Christina's words broke my thoughts and stare as I grabbed my coat and keys and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? I need you to help me study up on the state doctor Cal" Christina said as I opened the door and turned to her.

"I just remembered..." Quick Torres. Think. " I...ahhh..I have this thing and I...well its a really big thing and I..." Lying was definitely not my thing. "I'll see you at work" as I closed the door and jogged to the elevator. As the doors opened and I walked inside, all I could think about was getting to the hospital and finding Erica. I tried to think about her eyes and how they made me feel when I looked at her. Nice Cal. Comparing your girlfriend to an obviously enhanced photo was always a smart thing to do, I thought to myself as the elevator doors opened and I walked into the lobby of our building.

My thoughts were broken as my pager vibrated on my hip, as I looked down to see who needed me first this moring. My heart skipped a little as I read the page.

Peds.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know what some of you are thinking...ERICA? Seriously? What is this girl thinking bringing her back into our minds? I gotta admit, I have a hard time reading the fics when she is apart of them too, but they always turn out AMAZINGLY WELL! And I'm not gonna lie, Erica will be around in this fic, but its all part of the story. If you can put your trust in someone you don't know, in someone who you probably have less than a 1% chance of ever knowing, please TRUST ME! For what its worth, I wasn't a fan of the Erica character, and the pairing with Callie was so out in left field. NO CHEMISTRY AT ALL. But, in a way, we have the character of Erica Hahn to thank, because without her, we wouldn't have Arizona Robbins now would we. And Jessica Capshaw? I thank god everyday for her ;)**

**L**

* * *

Chpt 2

Callie's POV

I finally got off the elevator onto the surgical floor and began hunting for an intern. Any intern. I didn't care who it was at that point, just as long as they had half a clue about Orthopedics. Pushing open the door to the interns locker room, I come face to face with just the man to fill my shoes.

"Alex" I practically scream at him, and his jumping back a foot showed his fear. "I need you. Now." My voice is stern as I drag him out of the interns safe haven and into the nearest supply closet.

"Whoa Torres, I know I have a reputation around here, but I am not in the mood to die at the hands of Dr. McTerror today" He said putting both hands up in protest.

"What is it with you interns thinking that every time you set foot in an on-call or supply room that it automatically means sex?" I step back away from him and cross my arms so that he knows I am in no mood for his over achieving sexual ego right now. "And don't refer to my girlfriend with any kind of "Mc" in front of me again" as I hit him in the left shoulder.

"Ouch. Okay, I'm sorry" Alex says while he rubs his arm and I instantly feel a little bad for taking my frustrations out on a limb that he needs to do his job. "So what is it with you needing me and throwing me this in closed space. Alone." He smirks as the feeling bad emotion quickly leaves and I instinctively hit him again. This time in the other shoulder. At least that will even him out.

"OUCH. Will you STOP using your bone crushing hands for evil." He says as he uses both hands to rub the opposites shoulder, and my pager vibrates again to remind me why I needed him in the first place.

"Alright already" I say to the little black menace in my hand. "I need you to go to the Peds floor for me and see why they need an Ortho consult." I say to him and start to open the closet door.

"Wait a second" He pushes the door shut again and keeps his hand against it, refraining me from making a quick exit with out question. "Why can't you just do it yourself? I am not even on your service today, and if I don't meet Dr. Mc..." He quickly cuts himself off "...I mean Dr. Hahn for rounds in 10 minutes, I really will be facing the firing squad"

"Don't you worry about Erica. I'll make sure she doesn't punish you to badly for being late" I place my hand on his shoulder, instead of my fist this time. "I just need you to do me this one favor. Now go to Peds and see what the issue is, and if its something that you absolutely need me for.." I start to pull the door open again, and this time Alex doesn't object "Then page another Ortho."

"I don't know what's got you so freaked that you don't want to do a consult, but I will do this one favor for you" He says as he follows me out of the supply room to the nurses station. "But don't think I won't be cashing in on this later Torres. Tonight at Joes, your buying the drinks, and your gonna use the gifts that god gave you to help me score a one night stand" He smirks again, as he backs away from me, before I can inflict the same trauma to his head that had just met his arms.

"Goodbye Dr. Karev" I glare at him as he turns and heads to play the part of me in the first episode of "Ortho vs. Hot New Peds Surgeon". Stop Torres. Forget about her eyes and her blond hair and whatever the picture didn't show and focus. Its a big hospital. You won't have to see her just yet, as long as Alex was around.

I look down at my watch and realize I am late for a meeting with the chief, as I try to think about anything or anyone else besides Arizona.

**Arizona's POV**

It was only my third day at Seattle Grace Mercy West, but I had already learned a lot about the people who worked there. I told myself when I accepted Chief Webber's offer to come and head up his Paediatrics department, that I would avoid the gossip and avoid the rumor mill, as much as possible. Unfortunately, it was nearly impossible in this hospital. As I sat in a meeting with Dr. Erica Hahn and Dr. Mark Sloan, my mind wandered to their personal reputations instead of their professional ones. Dr. Sloan, or McSteamy, as the interns and nurses referred to him, was all about 2 things. Plastics and sex. Dr. Hahn, who was apparently the most feared attending in the hospital, was all about Cardio and Cardio. I had heard whispers of a "Mc" name reference for her, but it seemed as if everyone had something different attached to the prefix. I wondered if the interns had a sick obsession with a certain red curly haired clown and golden arches.

"So Dr. Robbins" Dr. Hahn's voice breaks my train of thought and I feel my stomach growl. Damn clown. "If all goes according to plan, we should have a heart in the next two weeks."

"Well lets hope time is on our side Dr. Hahn" I study her features as I speak "I'm super excited to be working with both you, and Dr. Sloan" I smile at the silver haired surgeon as his eyes meet mine. I know that look. I have seen it many times before. Mostly from men, and there is occasionally a woman, who is confident enough in her own sexuality, to show their desire with a look. I kinda felt bad for the men, knowing the look would never get them anywhere with me, but it was sooo fun to tease.

"Well I guess that about wraps things up here for now" Dr. Hahn says while collecting the charts infront of us. "I can be reached at anytime, day or night Dr. Robbins" as she points to her pager, and I suddenly feel like a little kid being told by her parents that if I needed them at night, they were just a name call away.

"Thank you Dr. Hahn" I stand up and reach my hand across the table to meet a look of surprise "Its been a pleasure finally getting to meet with you about this case, and I can't tell I lie, I have really been looking forward to it" I flash her my dimples, only out of habit, and she slowly takes my hand in hers.

"You too Dr. Robbins" She says while releasing my grip and heading towards the door. "Dr. Sloan" She acknowledges McSteamy professionally "I would imagine you will be gracing us with your presence tonight at Callie's?"

"Wouldn't miss it Erica" He faces her, but quickly returns his look to me. "So, Dr. Robbins.."

"Please, call me Arizona" I take my seat across from him at the table and flash him my dimples. This time its on purpose, wanting to see if my skill for being a tease were still sharp.

"Ok. Arizona then" He smirks at me and continues to give me a lust filled stare "How have the residents and interns of our little community been treating you?"

"They have been awesome and when I say awesome, I mean super AWESOME" I know my perky nature would probably be too much for him, as the lusty look turns to confused.

"Awesome eh?" McSteamy almost questions my choice of word, but he's probably wondering how much coffee I have had already this morning. "Well if there is anything you need, anything at all " he puts emphasis on the _anything_ part "Don't hesitate to find me."

"Thanks so much Dr. Sloan" I stand up and start to head for the door. "I really appreciate the offer, really really appreciate the offer." I put my own emphasis on the obvious innuendo that he had implied. I open the door and remember there was one thing I needed to know for a consult I had to get done this morning. "Umm Dr. Sloan?" I turn back to him to see he had stood from his seat and was following me out of the conference room.

"You can call me Mark, Arizona" He said as he held the door for us both to enter the crowded hall way of the peds floor.

"Ok Mark" I flash him a smile again as I nudge his torso with my shoulder "Would you be able to tell me who's the best surgeon to page for an Ortho consult? I know there are a few on staff, but I like to work with the best whenever possible" My continued teasing is starting to make me feel a little guilty, as I tone down the dimples and stop at the nurses station.

"That would be Dr. Torres" He says over his shoulder as he heads for the elevator. "She is self-professed to be the best this hospital has ever seen. Your always gonna want to work with her"

"First name?" I call after him, as the elevator doors open and he starts to step inside.

"Callie" He responds before the doors close behind him.

Callie. Interesting name, I think to myself as I ask the nurse behind the desk to have Dr. Torres paged for me.

* * *

"Did someone call for an Ortho consult?" A young, unshaven, doctor appears at the door of my office and I was pretty sure that he wasn't Dr. Callie Torres.

"That would be me" I say in an extra perky tone as I offer the doctor, who I was now assuming to be an intern, my hand. "I'm Dr. Robbins. Your new head of Peds. And you are most certainly not Dr. Torres are you?"

"Ummm no maam" He take my hand in his, as a confused expression apprears on his face. "She sent me to see what was needed. She had something else she was busy with and I offered to come up in her place" He tried to lie, but I could see right through him.

"Is that so Dr..." I looked at his name tag to discover who Dr. Torres and sent to try and pass off as herself "Dr. Karev. Well I hope you know, that one of the perks of working with children everyday is learning how to spot a lie. And you, Dr. Karev" I push my finger into the center of his chest " are very easy to read. Now why would you lie to me Dr. Karev, no wait, Why would Dr. Torres want you to lie for her?"

"I ahh...I well...Torres...I mean Dr. Torres.." He stammered well, I had to give him that. He was caught red handed, and it made me giggle a little out loud to see how flustered the stern version of Arizona Robbins was making him.

"It's okay Dr. Karev" I say and take my finger back "I know how this works. You are given instructions and you have to follow them. I was an intern once too you know" I giggle as I start walking down the hall.

"I am so sorry Dr. Robbins. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just doing what Dr. Torres asked me to do" His voice pleaded and he ran after me, as we reached the elevator.

"Really, it's okay." I put my arm around his shoulders to reassure him. Note to self, Dr. Karev was now to be known as Dr. McGofer. "You are just going to have to make it up to me by bringing me to Dr. Torres so I can see for myself what is so important that she couldn't take the time to come and introduce herself to me"

"I..ahh...I don't know where she is...I think.." McGofer stammered again.

"I know you know where she is Karev, and I won't be taking no for an answer" I said pushing him into the elevator. "And don't get any ideas in here. I know all about you interns and your sexcapades behind any closed door you can find" I say with a wink in his direction.

"I have no idea what you mean Dr. Robbins" His lips form a small smirk and I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Don't forget what I said Dr. Karev" I say as the doors open again and we step out onto the surgical floor. "I was in your shoes not so long ago, and I still wear them from time to time. Now, find Dr. Torres"

**Callie's POV**

My meeting with Chief Webber went faster than I had anticipated, as I found myself back at the surgical floor nurses station. I had just text Erica to see if she was going to have time to meet me for coffee and was anxiously waiting for her reply. I was more anxious to see if Karev was successful in pretending to be an Ortho god, in my attempt to avoid my crush of the day. It was just a little crush, I kept saying to myself over and over. It was like she was a celebrity, and I was just a star struck fan with pictures of her on my wall. Well, in my case, my laptop. I felt my phone vibrate, and as I was reaching in my pocket to get it, I heard my name being spoke by an unfamiliar voice.

"I hope that your blackberry is in need of a serious Orthopedic surgery Dr. Torres" the woman's tone was stern, yet still had a certain appeal to it. I didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. My cheeks suddenly felt hot, and as I forced myself to face her, the feelings of being that giddy school girl with her first crush came flooding back.

"Dr. Robbins" I smiled and spoke through gritted teeth.

Busted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

**Arizona's POV**

Working in Peds, I have done my share of consults with Orthopaedic surgeons. They have mostly been men. Men who have always done their best to impress me with their knowledge and skill. It was almost refreshing to know that I would be dealing with a woman at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and that she was supposedly one of the best. Alex Karev had pointed her out to me from down the hall, and I made my way to where she stood at the nurses station, still anxious to know why she hadn't answered my page personally. Dr. Callie Torres was a tall woman, and her hair was as dark as night. She stood back on to me as I approached her and spoke with authority in my voice.

"I hope that your blackberry is in need of a serious Orthopedic surgery Dr. Torres"

She spun around quickly. Her dark complexion fitted her raven hair, and her eyes jumped out at me, as I was obviously catching her off guard. It was then I realised she was a resident, as evident by her light blue scrubs. Baby Ortho God, I thought to myself, trying not to crack a smile.

"Dr. Robbins" Her voice was a little shaky, as she fumbled with her phone, returning it to her lab coat pocket. "What brings you down here?"

She was nervous. I was not only able to pick out a lie, but I was used to reading the uneasy faces of the children in Peds. Her eyes shot back and forth between me and whatever was so interesting behind me at that moment in time. I almost felt a little guilty for using such a stern tone with her. But I was not backing down.

"Well Dr. Torres" I crossed my arms over my chest and try and keep my dimples at bay. I wasn't normally aggressive with any of my colleagues, but I felt I had to keep up stance at this point. "I find it interesting that you would send an intern to answer my page, when you and I haven't even met yet. I find it a little bit rude, that you wouldn't have the courtesy to at least introduce yourself, before sending someone else to represent you."

"I..ahhhh..I.." Dr. Torres was more nervous than I had initially thought, and her inability to form words was actually bringing on a giggle, as much as I was trying to stay focused. Her eyes met mine once more before she turned back to the counter. "I was just going over this...this...chart," as she frantically searched for a file down behind the counter. "Yes. This chart, and I was going to be right behind Dr. Karev, I just didn't want to keep you waiting and this chart...ahhhh...it needed immediate attention"

Lies. I could see right through her ramble, but I could also see right through her. She was nervous around me. The way she was shifting her weight away from me instead of towards. Normally, when you first meet someone, you move towards them, shake thier hand, especially in our profession.

"Well Dr. Torres" I shift my weight towards her, and she slowly takes a step back. "I would appreciate the next time that I page you," I take a step again, and she follows suit "That YOU will be the one that appears. Not Dr. McGopher, or any other intern who does your bidding"

"I am so sorry Dr. Robbins" She puts her hand back in her pocket and her phone re-appears "I'm just a little off this morning and..." she is cut off by an asian woman running, no sprinting, towards us.

"Callie, you found her" She says as she takes her place next to Dr. Torres and turns to face me. "Dr. Robbins it is such an honour to have you here" The woman reaches out her hand towards me and steps forward. This was the proper way to introduce yourself. "I'm Dr. Yang and I just wanted to let you know that if you need any help on your service this week, that it would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Why thank you Dr. Yang" I put my hand in hers, and can't help but look to Dr. Torres with sly "And I was actually looking for another intern for a surgery I have this afternoon if you would like to scrub in"

"Oh Yes. Thank you Dr. Robbins" Dr. Yang aggressively continues our hand shake and I start to feel my shoulder sublux "I would most certainly love to scrub in on a surgery with you Dr. Robbins. And if I could just say, your most recently published research in the American medical journal was most fascinating. I would love you sit down with you and discuss it sometime"

"Okay Yang" Dr. Torres' nerves seemed to have dissapated, as I sensed some irritation in her tone towards the over eager intern. "I'm sure Dr. Robbins is very busy so if you could give her hand back to her, I need you to go check on a post op for me"

They were obviously more that colleagues, as I notice Dr. Yang give Dr. Torres a look of hatred. One that you wouldn't normally see an intern give a resident, well at least not to their face. Not to mention the fact that Dr. Yang had called Dr. Torres by her first name. These two were definitely tight. I watched as the look turned into Dr. Yang pulling Dr. Torres aside and beginning to whisper. Note to self, teach Dr. Yang how to whisper.

"But Callie, you said this morning that..." She was quickly cut off by another authoritative voice. This voice I recognized.

"Dr. Yang" Erica Hahn said as she walked towards us, and only stopping as she came shoulder to shoulder with Dr. Torres. "Did I not just here Dr. Torres ask you to check on a patient for her?"

"Yes Dr. Hahn. I was just about to get right on that Dr. Hahn" Dr. Yang was obviously eager to impress Erica as well as she quickly moved from us down the hall. My attention shifted back to Dr. Torres and Erica and the fact that their shoulders were still pretty much attached. Dr. Torres obviously noticed my observation and shifted her weight away from Erica Hahn.

"So I see you have met Dr. Robbins, Cal" Erica said, keeping her eyes fixed on Dr. Torres, and then to her chart as she began writing.

"Ah...yeah..Erica" Dr. Torres' nervous tone was back in full swing. "Dr. Robbins was actually looking for me for a consult and I was just on my way to Peds with her now"

Dr. Torres looked down to her phone. Whether she was actually receiving or sending or just trying to avoid all eye contact, it didn't matter. I was really starting to feel bad for being so stern with her, as she was obviously easily intimidated. I knew Erica Hahn was know for her abrasive nature, but seeing Dr. Torres so uneasy was starting to effect my emotions. At that moment, she looked so vulnerable, that I couldn't help but find her beautiful.

**Callie's POV**

So here there I was. In between my girlfriendand the hottie of the day. I would have given my left kidney and the upper lobe of my right lung to have a time machine at that point. I would jump in it and set it to take me back to this morning. Just before I came up with that stupid idea to help Yang get on a Cardio case. Then I wouldn't of seen Arizona' picture, I wouldn't of got all giddy, and I certainly wouldn't be looking into her blue eyes right now, wishing that...

"I'd really like to get back up to my patient" Arizona's voice interrupted my wish making and for the first time, I saw her smile. "So if your ready Dr. Torres?" She put both hands in her pockets and bounced up on her tip toes. Not only was she hot, but she was perky too. I couldn't help but grin as she continued to rock up and down from her toes to her heals. I had almost forgotten anyone else was around until I felt my girlfriends hand on my arm.

"I think I'm actually gonna be tied up late tonight Cal" Erica's voice was low, but I knew Arizona could hear."So maybe we can pass on dinner and I can meet you at home later?"

Where is that time machine? I look to my girlfriend and then to Arizona.

"Don't worry Erica" I felt myself annoyed. Surprising NOT annoyed with the fact that my crush probably had a good idea of my sexual preference. I was annoyed with Erica. Canceling plans again. I knew when she mentioned it this morning, she was actually hoping I would be the one to break off our reservation. "I told Karev I would buy him a drink tonight. Just text me later when your finished up here"

"I'm sorry Cal" Erica said reaching for my arm. "I have a lot of research I need to work on for my presentation at Baylor next month. You understand" and her arm was gone.

I looked to her once more before returning my gaze to Arizona. She still had a smile on her face, but her eyes almost had a look of pity behind them. She turned away and started to walk up the stairs as I followed, trying to remain a few steps behind. Arizona stopped when she reached the last step, as if she was waiting for me to catch up. I stood next to her on the landing keeping my gaze on the hallway ahead, not wanting to meet hers.

"You ok?" She asked and I could feel the warmth from her body as her shoulder grazed mine. I took a step forward, in order to avoid her touch, and started to walk towards the residents locker room. I felt my eyes fill up a little and I bit my lip to try and keep them from falling. I open the door to find the room empty as I walked to the couch and slump into the cushions, hoping that the door wouldn't open behind me. I kept my eyes down, realizing that my wish wasn't coming true today.

"I asked you if you were ok Dr. Torres" Arizona's voice got closer as she sat down next to me on the couch. "I'm sorry if you think I'm being intrusive, but I'm pretty sure that Dr. Hahn just blew you off"

She was being intrusive. I didn't even know her. She didn't even know me. Why did she have to be sitting next to me, asking me if I was ok that my girlfriend just broke plans with me? Why did she have to smell so damn good?

"Its ok Dr. Robbins" I keep my eyes fixed on the floor in front of me. "I can meet you in Peds in a few minutes. I know your patient is probably waiting on you, and I have delayed your consult for too long as it it"

"Dr. Torres.." She started to say.

"It's Callie, Arizona" I interject, not wanting her to refer to me in a professional manner anymore and I finally let my eyes meet hers. They were almost an electric blue. I had never seen eyes so blue before. I watched as her lips formed a smile and her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Callie" Her smile grew bigger and the emotion of hurt was overthrown quickly by a fluttering feeling in my stomach. Dimples. They were all I could focus on as they appeared at each end of her smile. The blue in her eyes now reflected a look of concern, as she spoke again. "I don't really know what your relationship is with Dr. Hahn, but I do know that its never a good feeling when someone breaks plans with you."

I found myself studying her face, her features, the way her wavy blond hair fell against her neck and shoulders. It was overwhelming how beautiful she was.

"I can see that you are a little put out right now, so if you want to do the consult later" Arizona stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the door again. This time, I was wishing for it to be locked from the outside.

"Arizona" I heard my voice call after her, which was not in time with my brain as I tired to think of something to say. I didn't want her to go, but I don't think I could handle her staying either.

"Yes Callie" She put her hand on the door knob and looked back at me.

"I...uhhhh.." I was kicking myself mentally for being so nervous. I was usually never this bad at forming a sentence, but ever since I saw Arizona's picture this morning, my brain had completely turned to mush. "I just wanted to say thanks" I pushed myself off the couch and started to walk towards where she stood. Her hand fell from the door knob as her small frame turned square on to face me. "Thanks for taking the time to see if I was ok"

**Arizona's POV**

We were standing only a few feet apart, but I could feel the energy between us. Every part of my being told me not to follow her in that locker room, but for whatever reason, I opened the door. I tried to comfort her, give her some reassurance that everything would be fine. Sitting along side her, I could see that she was searching my face for something. Studying me, just like I was studying her. I had to use all my power to restrain myself from reaching over and touching her. So I fought the pull and tried to get out of there before I couldn't control my urge. And here we stood. Just a few feet apart. I knew my breathing had picked up just slightly and I thought it was just my imagination, but I was pretty sure that her chest was rising a little faster too.

"I just know how it feels Callie" I know that's what I wanted to say, but my hand reaching out to her was not an order I had given to the limb with mind of its own. Now I had been with lots of women before, touched their skin against mine. But putting my fingers on Callie's arm, was like another sense was formulated in my nervous system. Our eyes met, and for the first time, I saw her smile. Did she feel it too? I quickly take my hand back, as the mind that was controlling my hand, now takes over my vocal cords.

"My last girlfriend was famous for blowing me off on a regular basis" I heard my words, processed them quickly and looked to see her reaction. I hadn't intended on sharing my sexuality with anyone at the hospital this early, but thanks to my new personality, I was baring all to Callie.

"I can't imagine anyone ever blowing you off" Callie's response surprised me, and obviously she was now meeting her new personality as well. "I mean...I ahhhh..."

I was actually finding her nervousness to be very cute, and even though I was a little shocked that she verbalized what I had already saw in her looks, I didn't want her to feel awkward with me.

"I know exactly what you mean" I flash her my dimples, on purpose of course, and turn to open the door. "So, if your not too busy with a life saving blackberry surgery.." The still look of worry that Callie had been wearing, now turned to embarrassment, as she obviously remembered my first words to her "I would really appreciate the self professed top Orthopaedic surgeon of this hospital to join me for a consult"

"Ah that would be correct Dr. Robbins" she addressed me professionally, which almost seemed to have an underlying tone "And for future reference, its Rockstar with a scalpel thank you"

"Whatever you say Dr. Torres" I replied as we walked out into the hall and headed for the already opened elevator doors, and we stepped inside.

There wasn't much room left on our ride up to Peds, and I found myself having no choice but to press my entire body against Callie. I tried not to look up at her, and my head started to spin while I was forced to breathe in her shampoo. My mind went to that dirty place and I felt my cheeks go flush. The one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do here at Seattle Grace Mercy West, was become romantically involved with someone. As the doors opened, I practically jumped off the elevator, trying to forget all the dirty things that involved me and the Ortho god. Normally jumping would of been a great plan, but not today. My wheelies hit the Peds wing floor first, followed by my gluts, and then my head.

The last thing I remember was Callie's dark eyes looking into mine, Mark Sloans voice yelling something about 'Roller Girl' being down, and her hand on my cheek. I knew I was in trouble. Big trouble as everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

**Arizona's POV**

I didn't know if it was the drumming noise in my head, or the voices that finally brought me to.

"And your sure she said girlfriend?" the first voice whispered.

"YES Mark, she said girlfriend" the second voice whispered back, as the drumming noise drowned out the voices. I wouldn't dare open my eyes. Whether it was the embarrassment of my fall, or my need to hear more of the conversation, either way, I was keeping them closed.

"Wow" The first voice, who I now knew was Mark Sloan, spoke again "I would of never pegged McHottie for a McLesbian."

"Will you stop with all the Mc's" The second voice spoke a little louder then before, and it was just loud enough for me to realize it was Callie. "And we don't know if she is a Lesbian Mark, maybe she just had a fling with a girl or something"

"No way Torres" Marks voice was also starting to get louder "My gaydar bells have been ringing all day. I just thought it was being around you and Erica, but they have been louder than normal, and now I know why"

I continued to keep my eyes shut as the drumming and my own thoughts drowned out Mark and Callie's conversation. I went back over the morning's events in my mind and started piecing things together. Erica and Callie standing so close together, Callie's saddened state when Erica broke plans, and now Mark talking about his 'gaydar' and its 'bells' when he was around them. They were definitely a couple. And now Callie's nervous behaviour was coming to the forefront of my mind. She thought I was hot. Of course she does Arizona. Your ARE hot. My revelation forces me to stop my racing mind, and open my eyes.

"Hey guys" I tried to sound as groggy as possible, even though I had been back in the land of the living for some time now. I turn over, and realize I'm on the bottom bunk of some random on-call room, that I hadn't had the privilege of sleeping in yet. "What happened?"

"You fell" Marks voice was now back to a normal level as he stood and walked towards me. "I know you have a reputation for being hard core Peds, Arizona, but putting wheels on your sneakers?" He picked up one of my heelies from the floor, as I look down to see only sock covered feet. Odd socks. Damn it Arizona. Laundry is important you know.

"I think they are kinda cute" Callie says as she now walks towards us and crouches down to pick up my other shoe. "Dangerous, but none the less, cute" She smiles as we are now at eye level with each other. I really look hard at her features now, seeing for the first time how beautiful and soft they are. How could you have missed that earlier Robbins? I mentally punish myself. A lot.

"Well I happen to think they are awesome" I sit up from my side lying position and grab my prized possessions back out of Callie and Mark's hands. "They are awesome, I am awesome, and If you to don't mind, I need to get back to my awesome children"

"Oh no you don't" Mark grabs my arms as I try to push myself up. "You gave you head quite a knock back there Robbins, and the chief won't let you back to work until you have had a CAT scan"

"Your joking right?" I look to Mark, then to Callie who is still crouched down next to me. This girl was more than beautiful, she was hot. Super hot.

"No joke" Callie said as she smiled at me, reaffirming the hotness that I so stupidly missed this morning. "Go get a wheel chair Mark so we can take Dr. Robbins upstairs"

"Ohhhh no, no, no, no" I manage to push myself off the bed and past the two surgeons, making my way towards the door. "No wheel chair. I am perfectly capable of walking thank you both" I cross my arms across my chest in a sign of protest and tilt my head side ways in disgust. I was really hoping they would be intimidated enough to let me walk.

"Hospital Policy" Mark slyed, as he opened the door, winking back at me, while he turned the corner out of sight.

"Do you have any pain Arizona?" I turned back to Callie, who was now stood up and making her way towards me. "Do you have a headache, any visual disturbance?"

"I'm fine Callie" I keep my same pose, as the drumming in my head returns in a parade like fashion. I give into the party in my head, raising both hands to my skull to try and drown it out.

"Well you don't look fine at the moment" Callie says as she walks a little closer, putting her hands on top of my own, resting on my head. There it was again. That electricity from her touch. I force my hands down by my sides, making her jump a little, as her hands are thrown from mine. She continues to smile, despite my awkward behaviour, which surprisingly dims the noise in my head.

"Here you go Dr. Robbins, your chariot awaits" Mark re-appears with a wheel chair, and I know that there is no way I'm getting out of this.

"Fine" I pout, on purpose, and take a seat in the chair on wheels. "Can we try and take the least embarrassing route? I don't want any of my interns to see me this way"

"Anything you say Arizona" Callie places her hand on my shoulder, as Mark wheels me out of the room. I knew the feeling all to well. Looking at Callie's features, feeling her touch, it made the butterflies soar. Not only was I crushing on her, but I was crushing on Erica Hahn's girlfriend.

**Callie's POV**

"Now try and stay still Arizona" Mark spoke into the microphone, which echoed into the room adjacent to where we were sitting. Getting Arizona in the wheelchair was hard enough, but actually strapping her to the table was worse. She was very compliant, but it was the fact that I had to put her that was hard. Touching her skin, being close enough to breathe in her scent again, was driving me crazy.

"YES Mark. I am a doctor you know" Arizona's voice reverberated back thought the speakers and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was when she was annoyed.

"This will just take a minute" Mark announced back, while turning to face me with evil eyes.

"What?" I questioned him and his whore-ish mind.

"So what do you think Erica is gonna say when she finds out your hot for Roller girl?" His look remains sly.

"Shut up Mark" I slap his shoulder in dispute "Does your mind actually ever think about medicine?"

"Oh come on Torres, its written all over your face" He returns his eyes to the screen in front of us as Arizona's scans appear. "You are crushing on her Cal, and I for one don't blame you. Roller girl is HAWT"

"Will you stop Mark" I look to the scans, knowing before we even ran the test that they would be clean, and try to avoid anymore questions from my very smart best friend. Of course I was hot for her, and of course he could see it. That's why he was my person.

His eyes turn back to me again, questioning this time, rather than a teaseing look, and I give in.

"Ok, ok, I'm hot for the Peds surgeon, are you happy?" I practically yell at him, then quickly turning to make sure there was no gossiping ears outside the room. "Yang and I googled her this morning, and right away I was like a kid in a candy shop looking at her picture. I even sent Karev to answer a page from her, I was so nervous. And then she saw Erica and I together, had to console me when Erica broke our plans again, and then...ohhh...then we were practically on top of each other in the elevator and ..."

"Ummm guys" Arizona's voice broke me from my rant, as my heart hit my throat. "I think you forgot to turn off the microphone"

Mark's eyes practically jumped out of their orbits, as he realized his elbow was on the microphone button the whole time. He pushed himself back from the table and looked to the floor where my jaw now lay.

"You have go to be kidding me"

**Arizona's POV**

I guess I should of spoke up sooner, when instead of the CAT scan machine vibrating over head, all I could focus on was their conversation. Callie's confession of her crush on me was actually the best news I had heard in a long time. She hadn't spoke one word, as she entered the room to unstrap me from the table. I tried to catch her eyes, but she was conveniently avoiding my stare.

"Callie.." I start to speak as I sit up and face her.

"Please, don't sat anything Arizona" She turns back towards the door, and I just couldn't let her leave. I jump off the table and reach out for her shoulder, as she surprisingly, turns to face me with ease.

"Wait Callie. Let me speak." I find some inner strenght and put both hands on her wrists, which forces her to meet my eyes. "I am flattered..." Cut off again.

"Your flattered, but this is the part where you tell me you aren't interested in women, or you can't be the person who comes between..." She tries to read my mind, but it doesn't work.

"No" I remove one hand from her arm and put it in her pocket, as I quickly retrieve her phone. "This is the part where I tell you that I am flattered and that I would love to buy you a drink sometime" I flash her my dimples as I start to put my number into her contact list. "To say thank you for you help today, of course" I put her phone back in the pocket, and push aside the urge to keep contact with her skin, as I walk past her to the door. She hasn't moved, I'm pretty sure as I turn back to her once more.

"Text me"

**Callie's POV**

I couldn't feel my feet. I couldn't feel my hands. I would of thought I was having a stroke, if i wasn't a hundred percent sure I was actually paralyzed by her. Her eyes, her hair, her scent, her touch. Professing my crush, over a loud speaker, was not on the agenda today. Having a crush was not on the agenda today, as I felt some strength return to my arms, enough to reach for my phone and see if Arizona had in fact just given me her number. I open the address book to see that its not at the top of the list as I would of expected. 'A' being the first letter of the alphabet, you would think she would be number one, but instead my contacts were scrolled further to the bottom and I felt myself smirk at what I saw.

Roller Girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

**Callie's POV**

I purposely spent the next week as far away from anything Peds as I possibly could. I had spent the entire week avoiding Arizona at all costs. I had not only recruited Karev to answer her pages, but I had managed to convince Lexie to play Peds god as well. After my confession of lust over a loud speaker, I couldn't imagine having to face Arizona, let alone look into her eyes. I had also done a good job of avoiding my girlfriend. This, thankfully, was a little easier of a task to accomplish. Erica was so busy with the transplant case, that she hadn't even been to the apartment. Until last night. She had shown up, unexpectedly, just after 11. We spent an hour or so talking, well if I'm really honest with myself, she did the talking while I listened. Listened to her talk about the one person I was trying to get out of my mind. Of course Erica had spent all week with Arizona, so why wouldn't her name come up in conversation. After a bottle of wine and a lesson on how perky Arizona was all the time, Erica decided we should go to bed. Owen was going to be getting a very strongly worded thank you letter for picking up the alcohol that week, the alcohol that saved me from having to make love to my girlfriend that night. Erica went into a coma as soon as her head hit the pillow. I, on the other hand, had been lying there wide awake, all night. My mind was in 5th gear and was still revving over. I picked my phone up off my night stand and quietly moved out of bed. I was pretty sure my girlfriend of the last 6 months was not waking anytime soon, as I made my way into the dark living room. The street light outside the window dimly lit a path tothe couch, where I sat staring at my blackberry. Listening to Erica talk about Arizona tonight, about her skill in the OR, her way with the patients, her perky nature, her heelies, I couldn't help but feel guilty for avoiding her. I couldn't help but feel even more drawn to her. But I have a girlfriend. I was in a committed adult relationship and I was NOT a cheater. Well, maybe a little bit of one,if you count sleeping withMark when I was first trying to figure out my feelings for Erica. I wonder if the Sloan method would work on Arizona as well as it did with Erica?

"Stop it now Callie" I practicallyyell at myself, covering my own mouth with my hand. The last thing I needed was to wake up Erica, or worse, Christina. Unless there is a surgery involved, waking her out of her slumber was a death wish. I scrolled through my contacts, until I found Arizona's successful attempt at humor, stopping on 'RollerGirl". So it was 4:45 in the morning, why couldn't I send her a quick_ hey, how are ya_, text? That wouldn't be weird at all. I battled my sarcastic inner thoughts a lot this past week, and they always came out on top. This time, I won.

_You awake?_

SEND

I'm pretty sure if anyone could of seen my expression they would of thought I had just had a minor stroke . My berry flew out of my hands almost instantly, landing on the chair across from where I sat. Now, I not only was going to have to avoid Peds, I was going to have to ask for a transfer. To Cleveland. I jumped up from the couch and started pacing. The Spanish was flowing fast and furious, but it was all inside my head. You have definitely lost your mind this time Callie. Texting another woman at 4:45 in the morning, while your girlfriend is passed out in your bed? The vibration from the chair made me stop pacing, forcing me to stop telling myself off, and grab my phone. The little red asterixmade me want to throw up everything I had eaten in the last month, but my thumb still managed to scroll and click.

_I am now. _

_And who do I have to thank for that?_

Throwing up everything I had eaten this month, this year, my whole life and getting a transfer to the moon sounded really good to me at that moment. Of course Arizona wouldn't know it was me texting her in the middle of the night. She gave me her number. I started to pace again, phone in hand, looking from Arizona's text, to the door which formed a boundary between Erica and I. The door that suddenly I wanted to keep closed. Vibration.

_Seriously? _

_Who is this?_

I had two choices. Ignore her or reply. If I ignored Arizona, she would never be the wiser. How would she ever know it was me? She would probably just think it was a drunk text by mistake. As I sat again, this time on the chair, the same urge that caused me to initially send her a message came back. So I typed.

_It's Callie. _

_Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you._

SEND

Breathe Callie. If anything, she will probably be pissed that you woke her and not want to see your face again. That thought, made my heart actually hurt. I wanted to see her face, I just didn't know how to do that with out being a bag of nerves. Vibration.

_Are you ok Callie?_

_Its really late, or early, I guess its both..._

_Are you at work?_

_I'm at work. Well, I'm in an on-call room..._

I had to control my laughter, as I read Arizona's words. Erica had said that she was really good at rambling, but to see it in a text was priceless. I typed again.

_Yes, I'm ok._

_Go back to sleep._

_I'm in at 7. Talk then?_

SEND

Talk then? What was I going to talk to her about? How about Erica and I, and about how perfect our relationship was until she arrived. And then, for the first time, I realized that maybe our relationship wasn't as perfect as I thought it was. Vibration.

_If you bring the coffee. _

_See you then ;)_

Reading those words, feeling the excitement coarse through my every vein, again brought about a realization. In 6 months with Erica, I don't remember ever feeling so anxious, nervous, and giddy, all at once. All those feelings suddenly turned to confusion as the door to my bedroom opened and Erica emerged.

"You ok Cal?" Her voice was hoarse and her hair was a mess. I couldn't help but notice it was dull. A dull blond in comparison to Arizona's golden waves. Ugh. What was happening to me?

"Yes babe, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep" I stand up from the chair and head towards my room. "I'm gonna try again now. I have to be at the hospital by 7" Getting back into bed, the confusion grew. Erica appeared with water in hand, crawling into bed beside me. I was just having coffee with Arizona. She was a colleague. There was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

"Maybe we can have lunch" Erica mumbled as her head hit the pillow once more. "I have to come in and meet Arizona at 1 anyway..." and she was out cold, as the light snoring returned. I can't help but push the hair back from her cheek and tuck it behind her ear. I couldn't deny that I really cared about Erica. She was the first woman I had ever had feelings for, the first woman I dated, she was my first for everything there was to do with women. I stared at the ceiling, trying to focus on my own breathing, when I heard the vibration. I grabbed my berry, scrolled and clicked again.

_Goodnight Callie._

I was really going to have to focus on my breathing after reading Arizona's text. I looked once more to Erica, took a deep breath and typed.

_Good Morning Arizona._

**Arizona's POV**

I was never very bold when it came to dating women. I never forced their hands, or even really pursed them. Putting my number into Callie's phone was probably one of the most forward things I had ever done. Which explains why I spent the entire week avoiding her. The only thing which made that very easy, was the fact that I knew she would most definitely be doing the same. And I really couldn't blame her. If I had professed my crush for someone I barely knew, someone who not only worked withme, but was working very closely with my girlfriend, I would be on the next train out of there. My suspicion of her avoiding me were confirmed when Dr. Karev and Dr. Grey continuously appeared for any Othro consults. As much as I was trying to avoid her, I couldn't help but feel disappointment when Callie didn't show. That was even more of a confirmation. A confirmation that I was seriously crushing on the baby Ortho God. Giving her my number, knowing she already was in a relationship, was very uncharacteristic of me. Which is exactly why I couldn't be around her, as much as I wanted to. Even to catch a glimpse of her from a distance. But anyone who pushed me out of character, I couldn't be around. Especially at a new job.

I battled my thoughts and feelings all week, thinking I finally had got a handle on them, until my blackberry woke me at 4:45 this morning. I was on-call and had been trying to get some sleep, which if I was being honest, wasn't really the case. I had been wide awake all night. Thinking about her. Thinking about Callie, her dark hair, her dark eyes, her curves, the way her voice sounded when she said 'Peds surgeon' and 'hot". Initially, I was a little freaked out by the text, but thought it might be entertaining if it was a wrong number. Luckily, it was the right number. I still don't know what possessed her to send me a message so late at night, or early, as I had rambled back to her in text. It did, however, intrigue me, a lot. So there I was, standing in the same spot that I had first laid eyes on Callie last week. Waiting, and I was super nervous. She has a girlfriend and I have a crush on her. It was almost as bad as falling for a straight girl. I was so enthralled with my internal dilemma that I didn't even see her coming.

"I didn't know how you took it so I just got black" Callie placed the cup of coffee on the desk in front of me as I turned to face her. She was smiling, through her nerves, that were given away by the slight blush under her dark skin. I couldn't help but smile back, through my own anxiousness. I also couldn't help but look her up and down, and for the first time seeing her stiched name across her lab coat. Reading it in my mind, I spoke.

"Calliope" I was now crushing harder after speaking her full name "Thanks so much, this is gonna be a real lifesaver today"

She must of realized why Calliope was now a part of my vocabulary as she glanced down to her left. Her eyes quickly returned to mine, but she didn't speak. The silence was almost deafaning, and I knew I would have to be bold Arizona once more.

"Did you manage to get back to sleep after?" I took a sip of my coffee while trying to keep it from spilling in my now shaking hand. Stupid nerves.

"Honestly" She also took a sip from her cup, revealing her shaking hand as well "I didn't sleep a wink last night. My mind is on overdrive since...ahhhh...well...you know"

Of course I knew. I was in the same boat as her. I couldn't get her off my mind, and now, seeing her again, wasn't gonna make it any easier to do.

"Its ojCalliope" I say knowing that if I wanted to see her at all this week, this month, or ever, I would have to put her at ease. That was really hard, considering I was trying to ease myself right now. "You obviously know that in this hospital the next most popular thing to medicine is the talk."

She looks as if she is gonna faint on the spot and her hand is getting tighter by the second around her coffee cup. I talk fast.

"But the talk is good. Everyone really likes you here, and I have heard so many super things about you. I would really like it if we could be friends, so I could get to see first hand how awesome you really are"

I flash her my dimples, hoping she would see the underlying message in what I had just said. If Calliope wasn't already in a relationship, I probably would of replaced the friends with something else. But I couldn't be that person. If friendship was all that Calliope and I could share right now, I would settle for that.

"Erica has told me a lot of really great things about you too Arizona" She speaks and the sound of her girlfriends name almost makes me nauseaus. It just reinforced to me that friends was really all we could be.

"She's really great to Calliope" I hope she doesn't hear the defeat in my tone "Erica, she's a legend in the Cardio world, and working with her has shown me why"

"Yeah" The defeat is now in Calliope's tone "She is"

The silence returns. Except for the voice in my head, screaming. Why did you have to do the one thing you said you wouldn't do? Falling for someone at work almost never works, and coming to Seattle, it was the last thing on my mind. Instead of turning off my ability to feel, I have let it out in full force. The hardest part, was knowing that Calliope was feeling something for me. How can you ignore that? Which is probably why I didn't.

"So texting me at 4:45 eh?" Forward Arizona is back "You normally think about all your attendings in the middle of the night Calliope?"

Surprisingly, she flirts right back.

"Only the really hot ones" Calliope smirks and her arm grazes mine, as she starts walking towards the elevator. She turns back to face me, causing all the blood in my body to rush to my face. She was stunning. "If your interested, we normally go to this bar across the street, and a few of us are going tonight"

I knew that probably meant Erica would be there, but I didn't mind. I wanted to be around Calliope, and if that meant spending time with her and her girlfriend, I would make that sacrafice. No matter how hard it would be.

"Super" I feel myself hop unto my toes a little. Calliope smiles again, before turning back towards the elevator. "Text me" I call after her.

I start to walk away from the desk, holding on to the coffee she brought like it was a prize. My side starts to vibrate, and thinking its my pager I look down to see a blank screen. I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone. Text message.

_Only the SUPER hot ones_

_;)_

Thanks to Calliope Torres, I was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**AN: So, I am super tired as I write this, so pls ignore any spelling or grammar mistake. I am soo not a writer, science is my thing. Ask me to spell big crazy latin inspired words, muscle names, attachments, and I will be all over that. In any event, I'm glad you guys are liking this so far. I really dont want the girls relationship to be tainted with an affair, but it still may get pretty intense. You can probably see that I am bouncing back and forth between stories. Whatever mood I am in will dictate what story I write. Anyway, I need my bed. I've been off for 4 days and I'm back to work bright and early tomorrow. Until next update...**

**L**


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

**Arizona's POV**

Seeing Calliope this morning had sent me into a whirlwind. I had quickly gained the reputation for being a perky around the hospital and today was just an overkill. I was so happy, that I was prepared to start receiving death threats. Especially from one particular surgeon. Christina Yang had been on my service this week and I figured out immediately it had nothing to do with her interest in kids. She was not cut out for Peds, but her hunger for Cardio made me keep her around. The transplant surgery was hopefully going to be taking place this week, and as always, I wanted to have the best doctors around me. Christina Yang was close to being just that.

"Any word from UNOS Dr. Robbins?" Yang was sitting next to me in the cafeteria, which was surprisingly busier than normal today. My thoughts were drifting back and forth between the case and my blackberry. I must of been a little too obvious, with my constant checking to see if I had received any new messages. Yang thought I was checking for UNOS, which would of been dead on, if Calliope was now in charge of organ sharing.

"Nothing yet Dr. Yang, but I really have a good feeling about it this week." I turned my attention back to my salad, pushing the lettuce and other vegatables around. The hunger I should be feeling had been taken over by a different kind of appetite. One for a certain raven haired surgeon.

"What time is your meeting with Dr. Hahn today?" Christina was shoveling her salad in her mouth, causing her words to be muffled. They were still clear enough for me to come back down from the cloud Calliope had me on to check my watch.

"Oh it is today" I start to panic and jumping up from our table almost causing Christina to choke. I pat her on the back hard, and the food in her mouth ends up on the tray in front of her. "We were supposed to meet Dr. Hahn like 5 minutes ago Yang"

The near death experience was having no affect on my resident. Yang was in robot mode, running after me through the crowded eating ground. As if it was a new habit, I checked my phone again, hoping for a red light to be blinking back at me. Instead I found myself following another new habit, as my gluts hit the floor.

"Arizona" A shocked, yet concerned voice bellowed from the body of which I had just collided. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

I looked at my pride lying next to me on the floor. Not only was I gonna be know for the perky surgeon, I was now well on my way to being the clumsy one. Ironically, the person I had been hoping to receive a text from, had done me one better and was now staring down at we with an outstretched hand.

"Please don't tell me I need to take you for another CAT scan" Calliope was now knelt down beside me, and my pride, with one hand firm on my shoulder, the other softly on my thigh. I couldnt keep my eyes off the lower one, hoping that my rising body temperature wouldn't burn her.

"Dr. Robbins are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything? How are your hands? You didn't hurt your hands did you? Christina Yang was now knelt on the opposite side of Calliope, who's hand quickly left it resting spot on my thigh.

"Damn it Yang" My thoughts were verbalized causing Christina to look very wide eyed at me, then to Calliope. I had to cover, but I was paralyzed by Calliope's vanilla scent.

"Ahh..I'm sorry Dr. Robbins. Umm..did I do something wrong? Christina was confused by my outburst, and I really didn't want her to be suspicious about my need for Calliope's hand on my leg.

"I'm so so sorry Arizona, I obviously wasn't looking where I was going" Calliope apologized again, as I looked to see her phone resting her in lap. I giggled to myself, realizing she had also been pre-occupied by texts. Possibly texts from me. Stop it Arizona, and get up.

"Its okay Calliope" I start to push myself off the floor, not only noticing Calliope's hand stretched out to help me again, but the confused, and almost disgusted look on Christina Yang's face.

"You let her call you Calliope?" Her tone was dead on to her expression. I was finally back on two feet, standing shoulder to shoulder with the object of my every thought, and I continued to breath in her intoxicating scent. "The last time someone used your full name Cal..."

"Dr. Yang" I interrupted my resident "Can you please go to the conference room and tell Dr. Hahn I am on my way?" Calling Calliope by her first name was obviously a big deal, and Christina's still confused expression reaffirmed that.

"Yes Dr. Robbins. Right away" She turned and started a sprint throught the remaining tables of the cafeteria. I was now able to shift my focus back to vanilla.

"Are you sure your okay Arizona?" Calliope asked for the hundredth time. Without thought, my hand found hers.

"Oh I'm fine, I was just a little busy checking my phone for messages and I was in a rush to get to my meeting with Erica and maybe its the lack of sleep the last few nights, maybe I am having visual problems, and if you don't like to be called by your full name..." My hand is suddenly squeezed tight, and my wandering eyes now focus on her once more.

"Arizona, I like when you use it" She was not letting my hand go, as my eyes started to wander once more. Scanning the room to see who was looking, I met the glance of Calliope's silvered haired best friend. I suddenly felt sick. Mark already knew that his best friend was crushing on me. And now, thanks to our display of hand holding, accompanied by my red cheeks, he was was going to be super suspicious. He got up from his table and started to walk over and I did the only thing I could think of.

"Arizona where are you going?" Calliope called after me as I ran faster than I ever imagined I could. I didn't look back.

**Callie's POV**

I watched as a terrified expression came over her beautiful features, and continued to watch as Arizona ran away from me. It didn't take long for me to figure out what cause her to panic as I heard a grunt behind me.

"Well well Torres" Mark was now standing beside me, staring at the cafeteria doors that Arizona had just disappeared behind. "What was all that about? You and Robbins on a lunch date?"

"Shut it Mark" I gave him his daily punch in the arm and started towards the coffee cart.

"Oh come on Torres, you know I only tease because I love" Mark did love me. I knew that hole heartily. "And you still haven't told me what Erica thinks about you making eyes at roller girl"

"Her name is Arizona, Mark" I glare at him while paying the girl behind the cart. "And there is nothing to tell." I knew walking away from him was not going to end our conversation, but I still tried.

"Nothing to tell. Nothing at all. Well in that case" He opened the door for me and I gave him another death stare. "You won't mine showing me that nothing tonight at Joe's"

"What are you talking about?" I pushed the button to call the elevator and prayed the doors would open instantly.

"Tonight at Joe's Callie. I guess your lust filled thoughts made you forget that Addison gets here tonight"

If only I had a crow bar, I would bust open the elevator doors and jump right in. Car or not.

"You don't want to disappoint ol' Addie now do you?" He grinned, knowing he was right. I was actually looking forward to Addison coming up for a few days, and I had forgot. Thanks to my lust.

"Ok Mark. Of course I will be there" The doors finally opened, and thankfully he didn't follow. "But don't you dare try any funny stuff with me tonight or I swear I will break your pretty face"

"Funny stuff? Me? I would never." Mark was lying and as the doors closed, the worry took over. The possibility of Erica and Arizona in the same room with my two best friends had disaster written all over it.

**Arizona's POV**

Thankfully, my meeting with Erica went very quick. I felt guilty just being in the same room with her. She had no idea how I was feeling about her girlfriend, and I was going to make sure it stayed that way. Erica had requested Yang for an emergency surgery this afternoon, which gave me time to finish my post-ops and be alone with my emotions. I had to figure out how to put my feelings on a shelf somewhere before anyone else caught on. Mark definitely knew what was going on between Calliope and I, and I'm pretty sure Christina was on to us. I was still trying to figure out how it was that Calliope would let me use her full name, when evident by Christina's expression, that was a real no no.

"Robbins what time are you finished tonight?" Mark Sloan had to have to loudest voice of anyone I had ever met. Not only was he loud, but he was slightly annoying.

"My shift is over at 7 Mark" I tried not to sound irritated, and kept walking away from him. If I could just get to my office I could lock the door. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Well you are coming out with me tonight and I am not taking no for an answer" My plan didn't work and he came right in behind me. "We are going for drinks tonight at Joe's. Addison Montgomery is going to be here from LA and I know you are not going to turn down the opportunity to pick her brain"

He was trying to be tricky, but it wasn't working. I had worked on a case with Addison back in New York a few years ago, which obviously would be news to Mark. She was an amazing surgeon and I couldn't deny that she was hot. Super hot.

"Of course Callie will be there too" He smiled while he searched me for a reaction. I couldn't control giving him one.

"Why would that matter Mark? Why do you think Calliope being there would have any pull over my decision to have drinks with you and Addison tonight? Calliope and I are just friends, and I like having drinks with my friends" I tried not to give myself away but I knew by his grin that I had epically failed.

"_Calliope_?" Mark folded his arms in front of his chest, still grinning. "You and _Calliope_, are just friends."

I have formed a lot of habits since coming to Seattle Grace. I was going to need some sort of rehab pretty soon.

"In that case, I will meet you in the lobby at 7:15" And with that, Mark Sloan was out of my hair.

I slumped down in my chair and tried to process what was going to be happening tonight. All I knew was drinks were going to be a very integral part of keeping me calm tonight.

Mark and I had already been at drinking a steady flow of beer and gin by the time Addison showed at Joe's.

"Dr. Robbins" The redheaded woman pulled me up out of my seat and in for a hug "I heard a rumor that you had become a staple in my old stomping grounds. Its so good to see you"

Mark now knew his precious Addison was already acquainted with my greatness.

"Its so good to see you too Addie" I sat back down on the bench, pulling my drink back in front my me. I knew I had probably already had one to many, but the nerves were still hanging on.

"You two already know each other?" Mark's mind went to a dirty place, as expected. "Wow Addie, I never took you for a girls girl"

"You always have your mind in the gutter don't you Mark" Addison said, taking a drink from the tray of alcohol that Mark and I had been feasting on. "Arizona and I have know each other for years. And we are just friends, aren't we Dr. Robbins?"

"Kinda like you and Calliope, right Robbins?" Mark had to stir the pot and I let my foot hit his shin under the table. "OWwwwwww, What was that for roller girl?"

"Ok" Addison put her drink down and put her mind to work. Her elbows found the edge of the table and her head found it resting spot on her hands. I tried to avoid her eyes, which were now quickly going back and forth between McWHORE and I. "First of all, Arizona, you are still wearing your heelies?"

"Yes" I chewed my straw as I felt as if I was being scoled. My punishment was downing the rest of my gin.

"Second of all, Mark." The scolding now turned in the opposite direction. "Why are you referring to Callie like that? If she finds out you used her full name she is going to have you strung up by your manwhore parts"

He wasn't intimidated by her one bit.

"Your gonna have to ask Roller Girl that Addie" I didn't know if it was the alcohol, or if his smirk was just getting more evil by the second. My foot finds his shin again.

"OWwwwwwwwwww" Mark cried, attracting the glances of the patrons of the bar. I felt somewhat rewarded by that. "Will you stop that blondie. Its not my fault _Calliope_ is so hot for you, she lets you call her that"

I was about to break his Tibia when Addison stopped me. Stopped me by putting her legs inbetween Mark and I.

"OK boys and girls, enough with the violence towards surgeons" Addison now turned her full attention towards me. "So Callie's got the hots for you, huh Arizona?"

"I don't know what your talking about Dr. Montgomery" My eyes and dimples don't help with my inability to lie.

"Oh don't you worry Arizona. I can read Callie like a book. I will see all before I leave Seattle" Her posture was enough intimidation that I took another drink from our tray and downed it. The timing was perfect.

"Well ,Well, if it isn't Dr. Montgomery. Welcome back to Seattle Addison" Erica Hahn appeared, and for a minute I thought she had heard our whole conversation. I looked past Erica, to see Calliope frozen behind her. Even through all the fear she was exhibiting, I couldn't help but smile at her. And this was exactly why I needed the alcohol tonight.

"Move over Sloan" Erica slid into the bench next to Mark and turned her attention to a still frozen Calliope. "Cal, aren't you gonna sit down? Dr. Robbins is starting to get lonely over there by herself"

As she finally slid in to the booth beside me, I knew I was trapped. Her leg was tight against mine, and her still frozen arms caused her hand to land right on my thigh, again. Addison looked from Calliope's face to mine and I know she saw it written all over our faces.

It was just a matter of time before Erica saw it too.


	7. Chapter 7

CHPT 7

**Callie's POV**

"My father believes that your life is already planned out for you. From the day your born, to the day you take your last breath, all the events are pre-determined. When I was younger, that scared me, like really scared me. A lot. It made me think I had no say in what I wanted to become, where I was going to live, who I was going to marry. Life already had made those choices for me. My father also believes in having the ability to have input in life's plan. He always says that in life there are many crossroads, and that when you came to one, you are the only person who can decide which path to take. Both paths have different outcomes, but both are already set in stone, and ready to be lived out, no matter the choice"

"Do you think you are at some sort of crossroad now?" Dr. Wyatt looked at me with no expression at all. "Do you feel like you have to make a choice?"

I looked behind her, as if the fish swimming in the tank were going to help me out in some way. I wished that I was in that tank right now. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of last night.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Another round?" Erica asked, already knowing the answer. She stood up from her seat across from me and I felt Arizona's body instantly relax. The last hour had been painful for her. It had been painful for me. We were practically glued to each other, which I only blamed myself for happening.

When Erica and I first got to Joe's, I was praying to god, over and over in my mind that Arizona wouldn't be there. Walking towards the booth where Addison and Mark sat, I knew right away that god must of taken the night off. They were both engaged in conversation with someone out of my eyesight, but their inquiring looks instantly made my fears come to life. Plus the fact that Mark was rubbing his shin with a slightly pain full expression, I knew Arizona was there. She didn't strike me as a kicker, but Mark had the ability to bring out the soccer player in all of us. Now here I was. Sitting so close to Arizona, I could feel the heat coming off her body, while staring right into the face and eyes of my girlfriend. I felt my body relax, moving closer again to Arizona, as soon as Erica got up.

"So Callie" Addison's inquiring look from earlier had now returned and was no longer directed at Arizona. "What's new and exciting in your life?"

"Yeah Cal, what's _NEW_ and exciting?" Mark looked from my face to Arizona's before leaning in on the table. "Fill Addie in on the new _wheels_ you got your heart set on"

I was really looking at buying a new car, but that was certainly not what he was implying. Before I could even become the a striker in the World Cup, Arizona had beat me to it.

"Owwwwwwwwww" Mark cried "Robbins you must have brothers" He leaned further over so his hands could rub his wounds once more.

"I do have brothers...I mean" Arizona's perky tone was almost somber "I mean brother. I do have a brother yes"

"Well I'm gonna need his address so I know where to send my hospital bill too" Mark returned his hands to his beer "I'm pretty sure you just broke my leg"

"Oh stop being such a baby Mark" Addison said leaning back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head. I knew that position and I knew the look that was to follow. Her left eyebrow raised and her right eye narrowed while she started to read my thoughts. She was my best friend and because of that, she saw right through me.

"I didn't think you were in the market for something new right now Cal" Addsion started talking in code, and my heart skipped 2 beats. One was because I now knew that Mark had already informed my other best friend of my crush on Arizona. Two, was because my crushes hand was now on my knee.

"I like new" were the only words that I could formulate in that moment. All the neuron activity in my brain was now focused on the tingling in my leg. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help but turn to look at Arizona. I think it was the first time I had looked at her all night. She was biting on her lower lip, and I didn't know if she was nervous or trying to seduce me.

"I didn't know you were in the market for something new either Calliope" Arizona was in full on seductress mode, giving it away by going right back to chewing on her lip, and slowly rubbing her thumb on my leg. If it wasn't for Erica, I would of lost all self control right there.

"Calliope?" Erica's voice was condescending, and I hated the way my name sounded coming out of her mouth. "Since when do people get away with that sin?" She sat back down next to Mark placing another tray of drinks on the table. Thankfully, there was tequila.

"They don't" I tried to sound angry, but Arizona's hand was still on my thigh and her thumb was still moving. "They don't normally, but Arizona is the exception" Note to self: Telling your two best friends and girlfriend that you are actually crushing on someone else is just that easy.

"Oh is she now" Erica's tone was still trying to intimidate me and the look she was giving Arizona was not any better. "Well tell me Dr. Robbins, now that we are all being so formal, how did you manage to convince my girlfriend to let you call her by her full name?"

I didn't know whether to crawl under the table, or stand up and knock Erica out. The feeling of anger was growing as she slyed at Arizona from across the booth. Erica was always stern, but I had grown accustom to that. I had grown accustom to a lot when it came to our relationship. The feeling in the pit of my stomach only got worse, looking at Mark and Addison. Addison was now leaned back in on the table mimicking Mark's position and they both were eating up the conversation like a soap opera. Erica was focused only on Arizona, waiting for an explanation.

"Well Erica" Arizona finally broke the silence, but not her contact with my leg. "Never underestimate the power of persuasion. Especially that of a Peds surgeon" I felt the lump in my throat get bigger as Arizona's hand slid higher. I didn't know whether to cheer for Arizona's quick witted response, or cheer for the fact that she was starting to really turn me on. I watched as Mark and Addison continued to take in the scene that was unfolding, looking to Erica for her response. I prayed once more to God, hoping that he had got paged for my emergency. Luckily, he did.

"Cheers to that" Erica's stern look softened and she lifted her glass in acceptance of Arizona's explanation.

"To the power of persuasion" Addison added, lifting her drink above the table to meet Erica's.

"To the power of a Peds surgeon" Mark now lifted his glass and Arizona quickly followed.

"A Peds surgeon on wheels" She said breaking contact with my leg causing me to pout silently. I lifted my glass to the awaiting drinks ahead of me, as I silently cheer to the power of Arizona's hand. I didn't know if it was the danger that presented itself, having another woman's hand on me, all the while my girlfriend spoke and looked directly at her. Whatever it was, I knew that I wanted that feeling back.

The conversation continued with talk of Addison's tales from LA, Mark's new obsession with Lexie Grey and how he didn't know how to tell Derek, and Erica's trip to Baylor in a few weeks. Arizona was starting to talk about her life before Seattle and Erica surprisingly seemed very interested on what my crush was going to reveal.

"So Robbins, did you have to break some man's heart when you decided to move here?" Erica spoke then downed one of the remaining shots from the tray. "I bet he is still grieving over losing a girl like you"

Jealousy suddenly appeared but was forcefully pushed aside by fear. Erica had no idea Arizona was gay. Finding out that Arizona was on our team could very well clear up my reason for letting her get away with Calliope.

"Your joking right" Addison looked at Erica with a sarcastic glare "Arizona doesn't break men's hearts Erica"

"Yeah Erica, Blondie here is a member of the girls only club. I thought you knew that already" Mark says, providing Arizona and I with a now drunken grin. A grin that I was permanently going to remove from his face tomorrow.

"Your Gay?" Erica's surprise is filtered out by her tone of disbelief. "Did you know she way Gay Cal?"

Her questioning makes me feel so small. It also makes the fear take a few steps forward. Not only had I left out the information about Arizona's sexuality, I was letting the hot new Lesbian doctor use a name I would never let Erica use.

"Why does it matter if Arizona is gay or straight Erica?" My voice shakes as I try and stand up to her. Arizona's hand was back on my leg instantly, but its not in a seductive way like before. She doesn't want me to speak anymore. It was the first time I was able to pick up on her thoughts.

"Considering that you and I are the only two out Lesbians at the hospital.." Erica's eyes tell me she is angry, but also hurt. "It would be nice to know when competition arrives"

"Competition?" Arizona's voice sounds angry for the first time since we met. I wasn't sure If I was afraid of her or actually turned on. "You think just because I am interested in women... that I automatically am... going to want to go in an on-call room with one of you?" The alcohol she had been drinking was now starting to show. She was really having to concentrate hard on her words, words that I didn't really like.

"I don't even date surgeons" Arizona practically snarled at Erica and even Mark looked a little nervous from her outburst. "Now...if you'll excuse me...Calliope.." Hearing my name, I knew she wanted me to let her out of the booth. I didn't want her to go, but I moved out of her way, having to restrain myself from pulling her into my arms. My heart broke seeing the hurt behind her glazed over eyes. I knew Erica's comments were out of line, but they would seem worse to anyone coming out with her demeaning tone.

"Addie, Mark" Arizona acknowledged the two, who now sat in complete shock of what was going on. Addison was never a big fan of Erica's but she put up with her, out of her love for me. Addison showed a look of worry as we both watched Arizona walk towards the door. I sat back down as all the fear that I had felt that night disappeared.

"What?" Erica's smirk showed me that she was pleased with herself for driving Arizona away. She intentionally made the comment and I should of known it the minute she said it. "This booth was getting too crowded anyway, wasn't it Calliope?"

That was enough for me. I was done with her arrogance tonight.

"Erica, grow up" I said before pushing my empty glass away from me and standing up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" I turned away only to hear Erica's laughter drown out Marks pleas for me to stay. I didn't look back. I pushed the door to Joe's open and practically ran up the stairs. Tears started to blur my vision, plus the fact that my head was down, causing me to collide with the someone on the top step.

"I'm sorry" I choke out, grabbing the person to not only catch my own balance, but to stop them from falling. I wrap one arm around their waist and one around their shoulder and I look up. "I'm so sorry... Arizona"

Her eyes are filled with tears and I realize that both her arms are bent and are pushed against my chest. I can feel her breath against my cheek, causing my own breathing to stop as I pull her closer against me.

"Are you ok?" I question her while never once breaking eye contact. Her head slowly moves to the side and her eyes soften. She bites her bottom lip again as a single tear runs down her cheek.

"I am now" Arizona's response fills me with emotion. So many feelings that I can't process what is going on in my head, in my heart. We stay in that position for what feels like hours, even though we both know its only minutes. Feeling her body tight against mine, her breath against my lips, I fight the urge to move in and taste her. I feel like I need to explain to her.

"Arizona I..."

"Its ok Calliope. I feel it to" She barely whispers the words, freeing her arms from my chest to rest on my shoulders. "I don't want to..." I feel her pull back and I release her from my grasp "...but I have to go"

I stood and watched as she walked down the street, wanting nothing more than to go after her.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"I'm at a crossroads, yes"

"So if you know that your there, what is stopping your from picking a road?" Dr. Wyatt's face continues to remain expressionless. After telling her the events of last night, I thought I would at least get some lip movement. I feel my pager vibrate, and it starts going off saving me from having to answer. I didn't know what was stopping me from choosing. I jump up from the couch and head to the door.

"Dealing with your feeling for Erica was a major crossroads for you Callie. We've have spent the last 6 months processing that. But you made a choice. You chose a path" Dr. Wyatt's lip finally shows some insight, slightly moving upwards to her cheek. "Maybe this path was made to bring you to the next crossroads in your life."

"I'll see you next week" I opened the door, wanting to get out of there before she made me say it out loud.

I was staring the crossroads in the face, and the path that the blue eyed blond was standing in, was looking better each day.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: And here we are, or at least, her I am...back from the land of the living. I am so sorry about the lack of updates, but I have not only been super busy, but have had major writers block. This chapter? Not entirely impressed, but its kind of a filler I guess. Those of you who are also reading the Bellagio, that will be updated and completed very soon. I have had to search high and low to find someone to help me, and I think you will all be very excited about who's agreed to help me finish it. Very EXCITED! Anyway, reviews are always fun, and if anyone would like to see something in-particular in this story, or in future fics...let me know! Now, I'm off to read/sleep/dream... **

**Until next update...**

**L**

Chpt 8

**Arizona's POV**

For 2 days, the memories of that night captured my every thought. For 2 days, I tried to fight the urge to find Calliope and tell her exactly how I was feeling. For 2 days, I struggled with my emotions until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I was enveloped with lust, guilt, hatred, resentment, jealousy, longing. Every emotion I had worked so hard to control, was now controlling me. I woke up on the third day with a fire inside me, one that hadn't been lit since I had decided to become a Doctor. Erica Hahn had brought out the hatred with her implications regarding my sexuality. Addison and Mark had brought out the guilt with their attempt at provoking Calliope into revealing her feelings for me. It was harmless, but being the other women was not on my bucket list. Addison had tried to speak in riddles, but she obviously had forgotten all the times her and I used that code when she was in New York. Listening to their comments only made me realise more that Calliope was truly feeling something for me. It was undeniable. With every touch between us, the intensity grew, in turn bringing on the longing. I longed for her touch, her smile, just to have her look at me was enough to satisfy my need for her. I knew it wasn't right to have my hand on Calliope's leg that night. Especially with the other half of her committed adult relationship inches away from us. I resented Erica Hahn for being Calliope's girlfriend. I resented her even more when I ended up in Calliope's arms that night. Erica had obviously pissed her off enough that she left the bar, and the tears I saw in her eyes reflected that. Having Calliope catch me that night only brought out the longing even more, but it also threw the lust right back in my face. It was the closest our bodies had been since I met her. The strength in her grasp, the darkness that fell in her eyes, my forearms tight against her breasts, it took every inch of my being to not throw her into the brick wall behind us and give into the lust. She felt it too. But I was not a cheater. As angry as I was at Erica in that moment, I would not compromise my own morals and values. So I walked away. Now, here I was, on the third morning of constant turmoil, ready to take all of the emotions on and tell Calliope exactly how I felt.

**Callie's POV**

"I don't care if you were only joking Erica" I stood with my back against the door of a third floor on call room after being pushed against it by my girlfriend.

"What do you mean you don't care Callie? You don't even know her for god's sake, why would you have a problem with me teasing her? Erica glared at me, her arms on either side of my shoulders, barricading me against the door.

"I do know her Erica, and if you had spent anytime with me in the last few weeks you would know that Arizona and I have become friends" I knew my voice was shaky, but I was tired of Erica trying to control our conversations. Lifting one arm, I pushed one of hers down so I could move into the center of the room, away from her. "And I don't understand why you have to be so arrogant and rude to people"

"Rude? Arrogant? Those are really great terms to use when referring to your other half" Erica turned her body to face where I stood and I could see the hurt behind her stern posture. "I don't remember ever changing who I am, or how I talk to people since I have know you Callie. Its interesting that you all of a sudden feel the need to use those words to describe me"

"Its interesting that I didn't see it before Erica" The uncertainty that had been in my tone was now gone, and I was matching her sternness. "Everyone has always said it, but I never saw it, until the other night"

"Oh here we go" Erica threw her hands up in disbelief of my words and my tone "So _everyone_, who I would only imagine to me Mark Sloan and Christina Yang, thinks I'm rude do they? You think these people really care about you Callie? Mark probably still wants to sleep with you and Christina just wants you to pay rent on time"

"That's it" My anger consumed my tone "What makes you think that you can just run around this hospital on your self proclaimed throne demeaning your colleagues? Mark is a Plastics god, Christina could de-throne you in mere seconds, and Arizona..." I take in a deep breath "You are so threatened by her, and its not because she's "competition" its because she is more comfortable in her sexuality then you will ever be"

Erica stood now with only defeat on her face. I was angry at her, but she was still my girlfriend. She was the woman who picked me up out of my own self misery and showed me that I could still love. I didn't want to hurt her, but I was now face to face with the crossroads and I had to make a choice. The fear consumed me as I mentally processed my life without her. I didn't know if I would be able to handle being alone again. The image of holding Arizona in my arms that night, even for only minutes, suppressed the fear and I chose my path.

"I'm sorry Erica, but this, you and I, is just not going to work anymore" I walked towards her as I spoke, wanting to reach out and touch her, but not being able to find the strength. I had never broken up with anyone before. Ever. I was always left with my heart crushed, alone to pick up the pieces. In that moment, I knew I needed to finally take control back over my life.

"Really?" Erica seemed surprised, but amused by my words as her hands found her pockets and an eyebrow raised. "This is not going to work? I should of know this wasn't going to work the minute you told me you had slept with Sloan all those months ago. You don't know how to be in a relationship. You think this crush you have on the kiddie surgeon is gonna amount to anything?"

I knew it was a rhetorical question, but her reference to Arizona again only angered me more.

"At this point Erica, if Arizona's coming here was to only make me realize how unsuited you and I are, then that is enough for me"

Erica stared at me for another few seconds before turning to the door. My heart was racing and I almost second guessed the path I had chose.

"Whatever you say _Calliope_"

Mocking me, she left the room and all the second guessing disappeared. My knees suddenly felt weak as I let my body fall unto the bottom bunk next to me. Did I really just break up with her? Did I really just break up with someone? I instinctively wanted to page Mark, but instead of clinging to my security blanket, I took another step out of my shell and reached for my phone.

_I need you_

**SEND**

**Arizona's POV**

I stood against the wall staring at the message, over-analysing what I was possibly going to find behind the on call room door. I had gotten Calliope's text and without hesitation responded.

_On my way._

_Where?_

She quickly replied and I now stood, trying to find the courage to go inside. Calliope needed me and the courage I had built up all morning to talk to her today was gone.

"What are you doing there Blondie?" Mark was standing right in front of me. For how long, I didn't know. I looked up from my phone to see a familiar smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing. Just going to try and catch some shut eye right now" I raise my arms above my head and try faking a yawn. His smirk got bigger while he shifted his weight and looked through the on call room window.

"Shut eye. That's what their calling it these days, are they?" He obviously had seen Calliope and now was doing what he does best. "I was thinking about getting some shut eye now too..."

"Absolutely not Mark" I grab his torso and pull him back from walking in the room "This is my on call room and you are not invited" I reach for the door knob and quickly open and close the door behind me. Thanks to Mark, I was now face to face with Calliope.

"Hey" I softly say, keeping my eyes on anything but her.

"Thanks for coming" Her voice is stricken with sadness and I have no choice but to look at her. Calliope's eyes were red, and her cheeks were tear stained. I felt my own emotions arrive in my throat, wanting nothing more but to comfort her.

"Are you ok Calliope?" I start making my way to where she was sitting, deciding to continue standing for now. "What happened?"

"Erica" She looked up at me almost as if she was pleading with me to sit with her. "I broke up with Erica"

My first instinct was to run out into the hall and announce to everyone that the girl I was falling for was now single, but instead I took the road less traveled and sat next to her.

"Oh Calliope. I'm so sorry" My arm found her back and shoulder, and as happy as I might have been about the news, she was still crying. Calliope was still visibly upset about what had just happened and of all people, she needed me. Her head suddenly fell on my shoulder and the sobbing continued. My heart actually hurt for her. The tightness in my chest was unbearable. I wrapped my other arm around her, pulling her closer into my body while she cried. "Shhhhhh. It's okay. Let it out"

My head had no where to go but on hers. As much as my heart bled for her, I was still unable to get past the smell of her shampoo. It only made me squeeze her more, selfishly, not wanting this moment to end. I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion again. This time, it was a different feeling then what I had been battling these last few days. Its presence was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" Calliope spoke softly, taking her head off my shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Calliope. I'll stay here as long as you need me" My lips find her dark hair and they stay pressed long enough for me to again take in her scent. The new emotion rages through my body.

I held Calliope until her crying stopped. She never once moved from my arms, and I never once let my pressure around her body change. Being so close to her, brought me back to the other night. Only this time, I wasn't walking away.

"You ok now?" I let my lips meet her hair once more, in fear that this might be the last time we are this close.

"Can we just lie here for a few more minutes?" Calliope didn't wait for my reply, before pulling me with her unto the small bed. I positioned my self so that I was behind her, not wanting to have to make eye contact with her while I was battling this new emotion. My heart that had been previously crushed, had now found new life and was making its presence known. I knew Calliope could feel it beating against her back, and as if she wanted to calm me, she reached back for my arm and pulled it around her waist. Her finger interlocked with mine, almost as a cure to for my racing heart. Our bodies fit perfectly, almost too perfect. I put my other arm up under the pillow we shared, unable to restrain from putting my head against hers. Her breathing was almost back to normal, and I knew that the slight increase I still felt was because of me. It was because of us.

"Its gonna be ok Calliope. I'm here" I whispered in her ear.

"I know" She whispered back. "I know"

The hatred and resentment for Erica Hahn was suddenly erased. The guilt and jealousy was all gone. The lust and longing were now being addressed. I lay there, holding on to Calliope for dear life. I couldn't let her go. I knew I was falling for her. I knew then I could fall in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt 9

**Callie's POV**

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Torres. Open up, I know your in there" The instance in Mark's voice, along with his persistent fist against my door finally woke me up. I was so emotionally drained when I got home last night, that I didn't even make it to my bed.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Torres if you don't open this door right now I'm gonna beat it down" Mark wasn't giving up. I dragged my still scrub clothed body off the couch and made my way across the living room.

"Owwwwwwwww" I look down to see my keys had obviously not made it to the end table last night, and they were punishing me from the floor.

"Torres are you okay? Open the door. NOW"

I kick the keys out of spite and finally get to the door before Mark was able to go postal on it.

"What is your problem Mark?" I let him in and quickly make my way back to the couch, landing face first into my jacket. I managed to get one thing off when I came home last night, and in the process learned that my jacket does not double as a pillow.

"You have to tell me that its true Cal." Mark bends my knees to sit down, letting them flop back down on his lap. "Did you really do it?"

"Do what Mark?" I knew he had probably already heard about me ending things with Erica. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it, especially after I didn't tell him first.

"You know damn well what I am talking about Torres" He seemed more pissed then I had expected. "And to top it all off, you went to Roller Girl for counsel"

"How do you know that?" He had my attention now. I practically rolled off the couch and was punished again by my keys. "Owwwwww"

"Karma" He muttered under his breathe.

"I'll show you karma now in a minute if you don't spill. How did you know I talked to Arizona? And how did you find out about Erica?" I pulled my self back up and sat on the coffee table facing him. His expression lead me to believe that he was actually angry that I didn't talk to him first.

"Do you actually work at Seattle Grace Cal? I 'm pretty sure the nurses and interns knew you were calling it quits with Hahn, _while_you were doing it" Mark snickered while his foot made contact with my keys, sending them further away from their normal spot on the end table.

"Who pissed in your coffee this morning?" I can't help but laugh at how immature he was being. He was my person, yes, but for whatever reason, I only wanted to see Arizona after making my decision about Erica.

**FLASHBACK**

I could feel her heart beating against my chest. Even though it was racing, it made me feel safe. Knowing that she was lying there behind me, as nervous as she must of been, she made all the hurt I was feeling dissappear. I didn't really give her a choice in staying there with me, pulling her to lie down and forcing her to wrap her arm around me. Her hands were soft. I couldn't help but rub my thumb against her skin, causing her to shiver against my body. I had never felt this way with Erica. Arizona was the complete opposite of my now ex-girlfriend. She was very much the opposite of most of the people in my life, including me. Her head was flush to the back of mine and feeling her breathe against my neck sent shock wave right through to my core. I was overcome with feelings for her, but couldn't process how one person could have that effect over me. I had dated lots of people in the past, but never felt so alive, so in tuned to every part of my body and soul as I did lying there with Arizona. The sound of a pager caused her to jump up from the bed.

"Oh no" Arizona straddled my waist to get up, hestiating slightly with her body and eyes. "I..ahh..." Her hand was on my cheek, pushing my hair away from my eyes. "I'm sorry Calliope, but I have to go. The transplant patient" She spoke almost with a whisper, letting her hand linger for an extra second on my face. All I wanted was for her to kiss me. All I wanted was to kiss her. I knew she wanted the same, but instead, she pulled her hand away and backed away from the bed. "If you need me..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Remembering those minutes with Arizona almost made me forget that I was in my apartment being interrogated by my best friend.

"Nobody pissed in my coffee, but somebody sure did in yours. When were you going to tell me that you were planning on breaking up with Erica?" Mark was now standing and following me to the kitchen.

"I didn't really plan it Mark. It just happened" It was nine o'clock in the morning, so I fought the urge to reach for the tequila and instead pulled out the juice from the fridge.

"And did it also _just happen_, that Arizona came to your rescue?" Mark was taking two glasses down from the cupboard which gave me time to sit and put my head onto the cold surface of the island. "What is going on with you and blondie anyway?"

"Nothing is going on Mark. Arizona is my friend and I really don't know why I wanted her to come. I don't even know how I'm feeling right now. I just ended my relationship and I don't know whether to cry or jump for joy" I feel him push a glass against my arm and I raise my head up to meet his eyes.

"Well I for one think you should jump for joy. Erica is a great surgeon, I'll give her that, but as for being your girlfriend, she failed miserably" Mark was right. He had been telling me for months that Erica was not deserving of me, but I chose to ignore him and try and make our relationship work. I looked past all the negative, putting it in a box and throwing away the key. I was grasping at any little thing that Erica did right and making it out to be more than what it really was.

"We started out so great you know" I felt the tears on my cheeks before I even knew they had formed. Of course I was upset. Erica and I had started out as great friends, which turned into something more. She was the one who made me realise love and commitment wasn't strictly meant for the opposite sex. It was about the person, and how they made you feel. I was full on crying again and Mark was now holding me in his arms.

"I know Cal. Some people just aren't meant to be. But you'll take so much away from this relationship. Its all about learning what you want and don't want in a partner." As much of sarcastic ass that Mark was sometimes, he always brought his A game when I needed it.

"I don't even know if she really believed I was breaking up with her Mark" I pulled away from his chest, realizing it was now soaked with my tears. "Sorry about that" I wiped his chest with my hand.

"That's why I'm here Cal, to be your human kleenex" He always knew how to make me laugh. I picked up the glass of juice from the counter and started to take a sip when the door opened.

"We're not broke up 24 hours and your already gone back to men hey Cal?" Erica's voice not only made me nauseous, but it caused me to spit orange juice onto my life size tissue.

"Erica" I jump up from the stool, rubbing Marks juice laced chest and trying not to look at her. I didn't want her to see that I was upset, it would only show weakness.

"Or are you still playing the bi-sexual card" Erica sauntered in the apartment with a box under her arm. "Or maybe your just being promiscuous. Cardio god one day, Peds surgeon the next, now Man-whore himself today. Your not wasting any time making your rounds are you?"

"Thats enough Erica" Mark was now standing between Erica and I. I knew he was angry, seeing his hand twitch while he spoke. "I dont know what you think your doing here, but last I heard, Callie sent you packing"

"I don't think Callie knows what she wants right now Sloan" Erica moves towards him but kept her gaze on me. "I think Callie is just confused and doesn't know whats really good for her. That good thing, being me"

Her arrogance contiued to take center stage. I couldn't believe that she thought she could come into my apartment, tear me down, and then try to tell me that I made a mistake breaking up with her.

"If you knew what was good for you" Mark shifts to block Erica from my view "you wouldn't of come her Dr. Hahn"

Mark was really riled up now. Referring to Erica in a professional manner could only mean he was getting ready to pounce on her.

"Is that a threat Dr. Sloan?" I felt Mark's body move back towards me, meaning Erica was not backing down. Instead she was moving forward, literally.

"I suggest you take a step back before I have to physically do it for you" Mark's hand was now on my waist and I knew he was only trying to protect me, but I was tired of him being my bodyguard.

"I suggest you..." Erica's voice had gone up a notch and I couldn't take the tension in the room anymore.

"Will you two stop!" I pushed my way out from behind Mark and was now standing between the hotheaded surgeons. "Mark, back down. Erica, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Cal, I just came here to try and talk" Her voice softened and she reached her hand out to try and make contact with me. I jumped back almost immediately, surprising her and myself. I had never once flinched under her touch, or shyed away from it. Her expression said it all. She knew I wasn't confused.

"I don't know what you think we need to talk about Erica, but if you think coming in here and placing judgement on my sexuality and telling me I don't know whats good for me is gonna win me back, then you are sadly mistaken" I was now standing toe to toe with her, Mark not far behind me.

"Callie" Again Erica tried to reach out to me, this time I had no where to go, thanks to the bodyguard at my back, and her hand grasped mine. "I'm just confused. I don't know what went wrong. I know you were mad about how I treated Peds the other night, but I apologized to you for that. Hell, I'll even apologize to the blond roller derby girl myself it that will make you feel better"

"The name is Arizona, thank you"

Erica's frame shot around to face the door, Mark's hands were now on my shoulders, and I had lost all feeling in the left side of my body. Arizona stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, cheeks flaming red. I didn't know how long she had been standing there, but it was obviously enough time to hear how Erica referred to her.

"Actually..." Arizona starts making her way into the apartment. Her eyes never left Erica and her arms stayed firm against her chest. I felt myself starting to get turned on by the way she was attempting to dominate my ex. "Its Dr. Robbins to you"

I couldn't believe that the same girl who left the bar in tears the other night because of Erica and her comments, was now standing face to face with her, ready to do battle.

"Ok _Dr. Robbins_, now care to explain what you are doing in my girlfriends apartment?" Erica was delusional, calling me her girlfriend. Arizona looked to me for the first time since she had arrived at my door. A look of confusion came across her face, and I shook my head, hopefully letting her know that Erica was bluffing. She smiled and looked back to my ex.

"First of all, Calliope is not your girlfriend anymore." Arizona continued to hold her own " And frankly, its none of your business what I am doing here, is it?"

Erica looked Arizona up and down, then looked to me. It was a look of pure disgust and Mark definitely picked up on it too.

"I think its time for you to leave Dr. Hahn" It was the first he had spoke since I interrupted his earlier assault on Erica. "Now"

She didn't even try and retaliate at that point. The box she had been holding was quickly thrown to the couch as she made her way past Arizona and to the door.

"Anything that belongs to me, put in there" She pointed to the cardboard coffin which was soon going to be hold what remained of our relationship. "Bring it to the hospital"

"No problem" Mark practically snarled at her.

"And Callie..." Erica looked to me one more time "You can't kinda be a lesbian"

The door way was now empty as the Mark, Arizona and I kept focused on it, almost anticipating Erica to come back with another jab at me.

"Are you okay Calliope" Arizona was the first to break me out of my trance. I didn't realize how close she was standing until her hand was on my arm. I looked to her but didn't see her. The words Erica spoke had done what she had been trying to achieve. Tear me down further. Make me feel small and weak.

"If I didn't have a "NO Fighting Women" policy, that bitch would be mine right now" Mark had never been that vulgar around me before. I was almost frightened by his tone, and actually scared as he picked up the box and threw it against the wall.

"Mark" Arizona yelled at him. Her arm was now around my shoulder and her other hand was rubbing the arm that fell between our bodies. The words Erica had spoke seemed to fade a little, feeling the heat coming from Arizona's touch.

"I'm sorry Arizona" Mark turned to face us "I'm sorry Cal. That woman just makes me so mad" His fist were clenched and I think he was even starting to scare Arizona making her grip around me tighten. I wanted to cry. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't want to break down in front of her again. I didn't want her to see me in that weakened state anymore. I wanted to show her I was a strong woman who could fight her own battles. I was failing, as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetie" Arizona's lips were on my head. "You know she was out of line."

I was crying harder now, my breathing was getting faster and I couldn't control the sobs that were now audible to both Mark and Arizona. The tears weren't out of rage or sadness anymore. They were my release. I was letting Erica go and wanting to let Arizona in. She was letting me in, as she took me into her body with both her arms. I wrapped my own arms around her small frame and let myself feel everything about her. Her head against mine, her neck on my shoulder, her arms pressed tight against my back, her hands squeezing either side of my rib cage, the way her chest felt against my chest. My head was buried in her blond curls, knowing they were now wet from my tears. I could feel her heart beating again against my chest, making my own only race to keep in time with hers. I almost forgot Erica's words, I had almost forgot Erica. I heard the door shut and didn't have to look up to know that Mark had left. He knew that I would always need him, but I needed Arizona more in that moment. Arizona's head was now shifting and I was overcome with desire for her. As much as I thought she was going to move her lips towards mine, she only shifted a little and instead brought her lips to my ear.

"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall" Her voice was full of passion as she whispered in my ear words I had only read before. There are moments in your life that get burned into your memory, etched in your mind for eternity. The way she said it, feeling her breath against my face as she finally pulled back from my arms, was one of those moments.

Arizona still had her hands on my sides and I only wished she would keep them there a little longer, but I knew that my self control was very limited at that point. I knew she was feeling the same lust I was, and without words, we agreed we weren't going to give in. Her eyes told the story, one in which we didn't let the intense sexual craving take us over. Instead, I let my arms fall back to my sides while hers followed suit. Whatever was happening between us, I didn't want to risk breaking it by feeding my need to be inside her.

"I think I'm late for work" Arizona slowly backed away from me, stopping only when her body hit the closed door causing her cheeks to flush and her eyes hit the floor. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Well you should probably get going" I know I shouldn't of laughed, but her expression when she came up solid was a kodak moment for sure.

"Are you laughing at me Calliope Torres?" Her tone reminded me of the night at Joe's when she had pulled her little temptress act, biting her lip with her hand on my leg. "Oh right, I almost forgot"

Her hand was in her back pocket, and as innocent as it was suppose to be, the look in her eyes as her hand lingered there, was a definite tease. She now showed me a piece of paper, folded in half, which she layed on the table next to where she stood.

"I came over here this morning to give you this. I think you might recognize it, but I want you to still have it all the same" Her dimples appeared with her smile. "I guess I'll just be going now. My tiny humans are going to be wondering where I am. I'll see you later?"

I didn't answer her, and I knew she didn't need me to. Of course she would see me later. I wanted to see her later, tomorrow, and the next day. I didn't want to stop seeing Arizona. As the door shut, I walked to pick up the paper she had left for me. I opened it up and like she had said, I did recognize the words that were written.

_"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall"_

_Don't be afraid to fall._

_A_

The written words were just as intense as when Arizona had spoken them. The effect that those words had on me was undeniable. All my life I strove to be the best. I needed perfection. In school, in my relationships, in my surgeries, I never wanted to fail. And now, with Erica, I had fallen. Arizona wanted me to see that it wasn't the perfection that made me great, it was how I dealt with the adversity, how i dealt with the break up. She knew I would get thought this, and coming out stronger on the other side was life's real reward. The quote didn't scare me half as much as what Arizona had written after that. I knew there was an underlying meaning to her words, and the fact was, I was already falling. I was falling for Arizona hard. She didn't want me to be afraid of that, and suddenly, I wasn't scared anymore. I knew then that when I rose from this, it would be my greatest glory, because Arizona would be rising with me.


End file.
